one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugou vs Copen
Description The Smashor: Season 1, Episode 1 My Hero Academia vs Azure Striker Gunvolt. "King Explosion Murder" vs "The Adept Slayer". These characters have no problem letting you know they are dangerous. But who will win, the explosion using hotheaded rival of Deku or the technology based human supremacist and enemy of Gunvolt? A sequel to Izuku vs Gunvolt Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Introduction News woman: Just last night, UA student Iuzku Midoriya went missing. The UA staff turned down an interview. The closest thing to a lead police have found are a damaged building and flickering power across the city. In other news... The television casting the news was in a small room. The building it was in looked all but abandoned. One person was in the building, dressed in white and red, constructing what looked to be a shield. A small drone appeared behind the teenager, and began to speak. Lola: Boss, you don't think that... Copen: I'm certain of it. There's only one adept who can cause power failure on that level. A commercial advertising a familiar video game system came on the television. Segata: Sega Saturn, Shiro! Copen: Lola, turn of the television please. Lola: Yes boss! Just like that, the television came off. Lola: But you know, there are a lot more people with superpowers here. Maybe somebody else caused it? Copen: They can call them quirks, septimas, powers, whatever they want. An Adept is still an adept. And an Adept is a danger to society. You could be right, though. Whatever got us here, I haven't had enough time to research too many Adepts. Copen got up and put on his hood. Lola: You sure that hood will be enough? Copen: Nobody in this city will recognize me. Come on, let's go. Copen walked outside of the building, putting his shield on his back. Meanwhile, Katsuki Bakugou had just woken up in the police station. Bakugou: Uhh, where's that electric bas... Hmm? Officer: Good, your awake. We found this dart in your forehead when we found you knocked out. It appears to have a piece of hair on it, but we can't connect the DNA to anyone. Do you know what whoever attacked you looked like? Bakugou: Yeah. He had yellow hair and blue eyes, and used some sort of gun. He used electricity, too, and he wore some sort of blue coat with black body armor. Officer: Thank you. You should be getting home, your parents are probably worried sick. Bakugou: Yeah... Bye. Bakugou walked out of the police station, still in his Hero outfit. Nobody was around. Bakugou: Damn, I can't believe that electric bastard beat me so easily. Meanwhile, Copen was walking in the same area. Copen: Look, another "Hero". Adepts can't be heroes, only humans can. Come on Lola, let's put this monster in his place. Copen dashed straight toward Bakugou, and at the last second Bakugou turned around and saw the Adept Slayer dashing towards him. (Cue Bakusatsuo!!) Enter the heat of battle, FIGHT! Bakugou turned around and quickly created an explosion, knocking Copen back. Bakugou: Nice try, bastard! Copen was simply silent and jumped toward Bakugou. Bakugou created another explosion, but Copen Bullit Dashed into the air and into Bakugou, firing a massive barrage of energy projectiles from his gun, hitting Bakugou spot on. Bakugou blocked some of the energy with his gauntlets and ran toward Copen, causing an explosion. Copen jumped out of the way, though was unable to get away in time and used prevasion. Bakugou ran up again. Bakugou: Stun Grenade! 0:50 Copen was blinded, and was hit by a barrage of punches from Bakugou followed by an explosion. Copen regained his sight. Copen: Lazy Laser! Copen grabbed his shield and turned one end into a bow, creating a wormhole and firing a laser. Three wormholes appeared around Bakugou, but Bakugou got out of the way of the lasers that came out. Copen: Lola, prepare EX weapons! Lola: Alright, boss! Copen's drone summoned several small orbs. Bakugou: What do you think that's going to do?! 0:40 Lola: Hailstorm Blade! Copen dashed into Bakugou and slashed at him with massive swords made of ice created from the orbs. Copen: That. Flesh Eater. Copen fired a swarm of insects from his shield. Bakugou: You think a bunch of bugs will be enough? Do you know who I am?! Bakugou created a large explosion, killing all of the bugs at once. Copen: Arrogant Radience. 0:30 Copen fired a laser at Bakugou, hitting him. Then one end of the shield became a drill bit and Copen uppercutted with it. Copen then Bullit Dashed toward Bakugou. Lola: Twintail Bunker! Lola's orbs created drills out of hair that hit Bakugou multiple times, knocking him into the air. Copen then Bullit Dashed toward Copen and backhanded him with his gun. Copen's shield and gun were both aimed at the midair Bakugou as Copen was hovering, meanwhile Lola had been charging a crystal-like attack. Copen: Blazing Bombers! Lola: Prism Break! A fireball, multiple lasers and a massive crystal launched at Bakugou. Bakugou created explosions, propelling himself higher and then toward the massive crystal. Bakugou launched the crystal at high speed toward Copen. Bakugou: DIE! 0:20 Copen activated his jets and prepared to Bullit dash, but nothing happened. Lola: We're out of Bullits. Copen: Now you tell me... Copen was hit hard by the crystal, being launched into the ground. Copen then healed. Bakugou landed on the ground, running toward Copen. Bakugou: It doesn't matter how much you get up, I'll knock you down until you stay down! 0:10 Copen: Though it taints my heart, I give all to banish sin to oblivion! Bakugou: Hmm? Copen: Doppler Destroyer! Copen created multiple duplicates of himself, all charging towards Bakugou. Bakugou: Die! All of you! Bakugou grabbed the pin on his gauntlet, pulling it and creating a massive explosion. Copen himself barely avoided it. Copen: May claws shatter chains of those who traipse in my wake. Begone you impure! Shred Storm! Copen sent several orbs all around the area. Bakugou: No, I said DIE!!!! Bakugou pulled the pin of this other gauntlet, creating another massive explosion, even the timer being destroyed in the balst. Copen tried to block the blast with his shield, but it was disintegrated, and he was caught in the blast. Meanwhile, Shred Storm created a swarm of blades, catching Bakugou in the mess, though Bakugou blocked and dodged a surprising number of the slashes, and when the final hit was about to strike, the orbs fell to the ground. K.O.? (Music Stops) The smoke from Bakugou's explosion cleared, and while Copen was heavily damaged, he was still standing. Lola, on the other hand, was on the ground, sparks coming from her. Copen looked at her, and back at Bakugou. Bakugou: Now to finish you off, bastard. Bakugou slowly walked toward Copen, as the latter simply stared in disbelief at his loss. Copen pulled out his gun, aiming it at the student walking toward him. Bakugou: Not this time! Bakugou started sprinting toward Copen. Copen: Power Grab! Copen fired slow moving magnetic bullets, hitting Bakugou. Bakugou still created small explosions in his plams. Bakugou: What did you expect that to do?! Suddenly, a wave of purple light hit Bakugou, petrifying him. The user of this attack was none other than Lola, barely able to float anymore. Lola: I did good, didn't I, boss? Copen: Don't be such a drama queen. I can fix you when we get back. Lola: Heh... Copen picked up Lola. He was barely in a state to walk, not to mention kill. He simply walked into the nearest alleyway, out of sight of Bakugou when he reverted to normal a few seconds later. Bakugou: Huh? Where did he go?! Damn it, he must have somehow gotten away. Whatever, I'd better get back. Result This Melee's winner is... Bakugou! (Cue Midoriya vs Muscular starting at 0:20) Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music